She has a WHAT!
by Wholockian394
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have a 15 year old girl. John and Mary have a 16 year old daughter just a few months older then Sherlock's. I found a picture of this idea on Instagram. Thank you to the person who thought of this idea on Tumblr. Hope you all enjoy... I'm so bad at summaries. Rated T just incase


**She has a WHAT?!**

Hey guys. It's me! I know I have other things in the works and I should really work on them rather than start something new but... Writer's block is a ******* and I came across this idea and thought I'd give it a go.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK OR ITS CHARACTERS! IF I DID THE SEASONS WOULD BE LONGER. ALSO I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA. I FOUND IT ONLINE...**

Molly was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Sherlock was pacing the living room. "Sherlock calm down. I'm sure they'll be here soon." She said softly.

"They should have been here twenty minutes ago Molly." He said, looking to the clock. their daughter, Serena, and John's daughter, Anna, were in the same year at school and every Monday John and Mary work late at the clinic so Anna comes around for dinner.

"Either Serena dragged Anna to a book store or the library or Anna dragged her off for clothes shopping." She said, seeing him check his phone for the 7th time in the last 10 minutes for any messages. "And I wouldn't bother with that. Serena never takes her phone to school. They're not allowed them and Anna would only text if there was a serious emergency." She sighed. "You worry too much. They're going to be fine."

Sherlock heaved a great sigh. "I know that dear... but if they are not back in the next 10 minutes I'm calling Anna to see where they are." He said as the front door opened.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" One of the young girls called up the stairs and the two climbed up the stairs to flat 221B, taking their hats, scarves, gloves and coats off along the way.

These two girls couldn't be more different. One of them was tall with curly, brown hair and piercing blue eyes. It was clear that she got her hair colour from her mother while she got its style, her height and her eye colour from her father. The other was shorter with straight, blonde hair and brown eyes. This girl also got her eye colour and height from her father but her hair was all her mother's. Their personalities were different too. Anna, the shorter of the two, was loud, rebellious and failed to conform to authority, which no one knew where she got from, whereas Serena was a quiet bookworm who kept to herself much like her mother. Despite their differences, Sherlock could see a typical 15/16 year old in them both, from two ends of the spectrum. The loud, 'I know everything', popular type and the quiet, live in her bedroom, eager to learn, fangirl type. The most obvious way to see the two different personalities was how they both wore their uniforms. Serena's was neat, ironed and to the letter of the dress code. Anna's uniform was very different. There were several holes in her tights, her tie was not done up to the top button, her blouse was not tucked in, her skirt rolled up short and her blazer buttons were missing.

"Where on Earth have you two been?" He asked, trying not to be angry.

"I dragged Little Miss Perfect here to do some clothes shopping." Anna said waving the bags around slightly. Serena just blushed slightly at her friend's comment and looked away from her father, knowing he worried about her a lot. Anna moved over to the sofa and laid across it.

"Well you two are just in time. Dinner's almost ready. Go change out of your uniforms and wash up for dinner." Molly said softly.

Serena nodded and obediently, Anna only going because she knew if she didn't she wouldn't be allowed her dinner. The two picked their bags and winter clothes up, heading up to John's old room that Serena currently occupied. They both started getting ready for dinner, Anna talking about her new boyfriend, (5th this half-term and they had only been back to school since the October half-term for 5 weeks.) while Serena stayed silent, knowing that when Anna was like this there was no way she'd get a word in.

After a few minutes they were called down for dinner and Serena sat between her father and Anna, across from Molly. Once they had finished, Serena went back to her room, picking up her phone and scrolling through her contacts. She found the name she was looking for and smiled, sending just a single word. 'Hey.'

**So that's Chapter one. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapter probably not next week but the week after because that week I have a week off school so yeah. keep an eye out and until then my dear readers:**

**The game is on!**


End file.
